Episode 60 (S01E60): Thursday 14th January 2016
<< Previous Episode | Next Episode >> Episode 60 (S01E60): Thursday 14th January 2016 *'EPISODE TITLE': I Am What I Am *'THESE DAYS WEEK': 020 *'THESE DAYS TITLE CARD': 1.4 *'REAL-TIME PUBLICATION': Saturday 15th September 2017 *'EPISODE THUMBNAIL': Maxine Donnelly (Denise Welch) in a heated exchange with her just out teenage son, Noah Donnelly (Alex Etel) *'WRITER & PRODUCER': Noxy *'LICENSEE': Equanox Media Plot This episode introduces thirteen new characters to the audience, although the characters themselves are already established members of the local community. The audience is introduced to gay character Jason Warren (John Partridge), who co-owns and runs the women-only salon called Fabulous! alongside his friend and business partner Lisa Wright. Jason behaves conspicuously in this episode, asking Lisa if he can take a break while he goes out to deal with something, which he does not declare to her. Later on, Jason is seen working out at local gym Sweat, and is seen to be on familiar terms with the gym's owner, Hari Kapoor (James Floyd). Jason and Hari are seen discussing something which the dialogue keeps deliberately vague, but it is clearly something serious, about a decision Jason needs to make and answer Hari wants. Whatever this decision is, it will affect Lisa somehow, however Hari is insistent he 'needs an answer' sooner rather than later. Other new characters introduced in this episode are petrol station manager Lee Rogers (Chris Fountain), mechanic and garage owner Jack Matthews (Joseph Whelan) and depty hotel manager Stephen Chapman (Max Brown). Lee runs the garage on behalf of a petroleum company. Jack's garage is adjacent to the petrol station. Stephen is the deputy manager of the Leicester campus of Hotel Republic, a global chain hotel. All three live together, and make up what the show refers to as the 'guyshare' (i.e. a house share made up entirely of men). In their first scene, Lee and Jack discuss the latter's burgeoning romance with his girlfriend, Rachel Hornby (Alice Connor). However, Jack makes it clear that he and Rachel's brother, Tom Hornby (Guy Burnet), simply cannot get along and have recently had another fallout. Jack later mocks Lee when he receives a suspiciously romantic text (it ends with a kiss) from someone called 'Addy'. This is conspcuous because Lee has been dating local nurse Rosy Lyons (Emma Rigby) for several months. However, Lee claims Addy is a gay friend of his, who has a crush on him. Jack teases him about this, but his somewhat humourless reaction makes Jack quietly suspicious. In another story arc, Hotel Republic's Leicester branch is shown to be going through a turbulent time. Bob Emerald (Clive Mantle), a hands-on company director, humiliates the ailing hotel manager, Max Marshall (John Nettles), by revealing that the hotel has just been downgraded from four-star to three-star. As such, the board of directors is seriously considering putting veteran manager Max on 'gardening leave' (a euphemism meaning they want Max to take time off on full pay until a suitable replacement can be found for him). Max is later seen discussing this with his outraged son, the arrogant area manager''' Ed Marshall (Ben Barnes). However whilst they discuss matters, Max suffers a serious coughing fit, which attracts the attention of Stephen, who comes into the office and demands that a reluctant Ed fetch Max a glass of water. It is clear that Ed and Stephen are nemeses, and later also obvious that Max and Stephen enjoy an open and trusting relationship. Max concedes to a concerned Stephen that maybe he really is too long in the tooth for the manager's job, and should step aside as head office want him to. Earlier on in this story arc, the audience is introduced to another friend of Stephen's, the friendly and witty head receptionist Chandra Patel (Nikki Patel). The Wright family, who dominate Episode 1, feature in more of a supporting role in this episode. Mum Lisa Wright (Anna Acton) is delighted when she receives a letter from social services revealing that she and husband Glen Wright (Samuel Anderson) have been approved to adopt a third teenager, alongside their other kids Danielle Harvey (Jodie Bagnell) and Liam Hardacre (Shaun Blackstock). However, Lisa is somewhat troubled by Glen's rather muted response to this news. Later on, her concerns prove to be well-founded when Glen stuns her by admitting he does not want to go ahead with a third adoption after all, and that Liam also has reservations about it. A new family and another set are also introduced in this episode, namely The Moonshine Inn, run by the colourful, northeast England family the Donnellys. Maxine Donnelly (Denise Welch) is the colourful, self-righteous, devout Catholic landlady, alongside her sardonic, easygoing husband Phil Donnelly (David Crellin). With them are their teenage kids - 16-year-old Carrie Donnelly (Karen Gillan), a quirky and dysfunctional hair and beauty student; and her 18-year-old brother Noah Donnelly (Alex Etel), a gentle and sensitive art student. Both attend the local Newben College alongside Noah's friend, Liam. Over the episode, Maxine expresses concern that she never sees Noah 'with a girl on his arm', and asks a reluctant but compliant Phil to talk to Noah about this. Noah claims there is a girl on his radar, which reassures Phil but Maxine remains unconvinced. Noah later heads upstairs to discuss the 'weird conversation' he had just has with their parents downstairs in the bar. The cliffhanger/tag of this episode is Carrie asking a nervous Noah why he does not just tell Phil and Maxine 'the truth' - that he is gay? Regular Cast *'''Carrie Donnelly (Karen Gillan) *'Casper Lawson' (Adam Philps) *'Maxine Donnelly' (Denise Welch) *'Noah Donnelly' (Alex Etel) *'Phil Donnelly' (David Crellin) *'Saffron Lawson '(Madeleine Peart) *'Steph Lawson' (Katie Tranter) *'Trish Hobson' (Sue Johnston) Guest Cast *none Current Cast (as of Episode 60) Locations (in order of appearance) *'The Moonshine Inn', interior - living quarters (kitchen) *'The Moonshine Inn', interior - living quarters (Casper and Saffron's bedroom) *'The Moonshine Inn', interior - living quarters (kitchen) Continuity Notes *First ever scripted episode (although These Days 1.0 had two, WRIXA-winning scripted episodes) *First time only one family has appeared in a whole episode, the Donnelly-Lawsons *The episode was named after the La Cage aux Folles finalé song, most famously known as a gay anthem by Gloria Gaynor, in reference to Noah Donnelly's coming out. January 2016 Episodes • Fri 1st • Sat 2nd • Tue 5th • Wed 6th • Thu 7th • Tue 12th • Wed 13th • Thu 14th • Tue 19th • Wed 20th • Thu 21st • Tue 26th • Wed 27th • Thu 28th